


Dungo's Lullaby

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: Dungo wants to see Arnold





	1. Hush Child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics will change depending on chapter.

Dungo had been desperately trying to see his child ever since he was aware that he had known it was his. Father Rimmer, as he was known, had refused him access to the house since the child had been born. He knew she wouldn’t care for it very well, especially due to the circumstances which he came about. As soon as she had found out she was pregnant, Mrs Rimmer had blamed him, even though she had been the one who instigated the ‘act’. As Father Rimmer wasn’t around and she was holding a party (a hen-do), she had decided to try it on with every male in the house. Being his sister, Denis  decided to help her out, trying to make sure she didn’t have sex with anyone which would take advantage of her too much. As soon as he got her alone and tried to get her into bed to sleep, she had mistaken him for someone else. She had forced him to comply, Dungo not being able to control himself as she controlled him and forced him.  

Whilst the Rimmer’s were out, Dungo let himself into the house to try and see the baby.  He had heard it crying so he knew they hadn’t taken him with them. He guessed she would never care for the child born of her brother; hating it and claiming he raped her.   
Dungo followed the sound of the child’s cries into the kitchen. The child was in a box on the dining table, crying and moving uncomfortably as it wanted feeding. The box was way too small for it and a name was written on the side of the box ; ‘Arnold’. He was being treated like a pet.  
Dungo couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help seeing this child in this bad way. He picked the box up and sat with it on the floor in the living room. The carpet was soft enough there.   
“Hello there Arnold.” Dungo cooed, picking up the child carefully and put him in his arms.   
It continued to cry, wanting to be fed.   
Dungo held out a finger and the baby suckled it. Was this baby his? He didn’t know, but from how she was carrying on, it might as well be. He rocked it slowly, hoping to send it to sleep. He didn’t have any food for it.   
“Hush now Arnold. The darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep” he said, taking the baby in his arms. He had always been told that rhyme as a child and it had helped him get through problems. If he was right, there would be a lot of darkness in this child’s life.   
It cooed, touching Denis’ face as he rocked him.  
“Hmm.” Dungo said, wondering how on earth this child was going to cope with these parents.   
The small child looked like him, so much.   
“You won’t understand the cause of your grief but you will always follow the voices beneath.” He continued to say, carrying the child to the fridge. Finding a bottle of milk, he fed him. He watched at the baby suckled for dear life at the bottle, almost as if he was going to die if he didn’t. Arnold held Dungo’s finger and fed, looking at Dungo as he suckled. Once finished and burped, Dungo placed Arnold back in his box after swaddling him.   
“There, at least you’re warm and fed. Don’t worry Arnold, I will protect you.”  
Dungo then left the small child in the building, not wanting to be caught inside the house when the Rimmer’s came back.


	2. Guiless son, I will shape your belief and you will always know your mother’s a whore and you won't understand the cause of your grief But you'll always follow the voices beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dungo admits something to Arnold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the lyrics in the title were 'father's a thief' but it had to fit into Rimmer

As Arnold grew, he had often seen his mother with ‘other men’. The other brothers had ignored it and found it acceptable. Rimmer often thought of this as strange; always learning at school that a family consisted of a mother, father and their children, nothing about the mother seeing other men. His mother, whenever Arnold had taken notice, had told Arnold to keep it a secret otherwise he would get hurt more. After an argument with his father, Arnold decided to go and see Dungo. He knew it was against his fathers ‘law’ but he had had enough of him. He went to Dungo’s shed and knocked on the door, worried the shed would fall if he hit it too hard.   
Dungo answered, “aah Arnold, come in.” he said, smiling at him.   
Arnold walked in timid, worried about why he seemed so happy with him being around; the older brothers saying he was a ‘weirdo’.  
“Erm, dungo, I’m here to ask a question.” Arnold asked, looking around the shed.   
“Fire away.” Dungo said, preparing some flowers for potting,   
“Well, why does mother always see other men?”   
Dungo had longed for Arnold to notice and ask him this,   
“Well, Arnold, it is because your mother is a whore.”  
“A whore?”  
“Yes, a person who pays others to have sex with her.”   
“But why?” Arnold asked, wondering why. True she had never loved him, but wondered why it was happening,  
“Because,” Dungo said, unable to keep in anger, “Because she is a selfish bitch. She doesn’t just want ‘Mr Rimmer’ but everyone who has a…” he stopped, knowing Arnold, being aged 10, wouldn’t understand. He had his limits.  
“But why?”  
“She’s selfish Arnold. She just is.” He sighed, looking at Arnold. Why wasn’t he classed as his son? She didn’t want him and he bet he could look after him better than her. He had done that one time he’d seen him.   
“Oh.” Arnold sighed,   
Dungo stood beside him, “I, I just hope she treats you okay.”  
“She doesn’t really show me any affection. She hates me.”  
Dungo hurt inside, this was his son, “Oh, well, I’m sorry. I wish I could help.”  
“You can.”   
“How, I’m only a gardener Arnold.”   
“But, somehow?”  
“No.” Dungo said, “No, no one listens to me.”   
“Me neither.” Arnold said, sighing,   
The two of them heard the calls of Father Rimmer; Rimmer was late to revision.  
“I best go.” Arnold said, running from the shed, “Thanks Dungo.”  
“Stay happy Arnold.” Dungo said, somehow wanting Arnold to be with him. He knew he could never have the rights to him, so had given up on the idea of asking Arnold to ask. He was amazed that Arnold had come to him to ask a question; the other sons never wanting to be anywhere near him. He planted some plants in their pots and wondered, how would Arnold be if Dungo had taken him that one evening as a baby?


	3. Your spirit will hate him, the man who married my sister the traitor and you will expose her puppeteer behaviour, for you are the proof of how she betrayed his loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dungo regrets what he told Arnold....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics changed again...

Dungo had been called to the Rimmer household for the first time since Arnold had been born. He hoped Arnold hadn’t said anything about his mother being a whore, as this would set of a huge row.   
He walked into the large hall, photos of the five of them hanging on the wall; none containing Arnold.   
Father Rimmer stood beside the fire, Mrs Rimmer standing beside him, pretending to cry and Arnold standing in the middle, seeming sorry for himself; head bowed, obvious bruise on his eye. When Arnold had seen Dungo, he walked over to him and hugged him.  
“Denis.” Father Rimmer bellowed, the three brothers watching on amused,  
“Yes, Mr Rimmer sir.” Dungo said, standing attentively, holding Arnold close,”  
“Arnold has said that he thinks his mother is a whore and a bitch.” He said, Mrs Rimmer crying again, laughing secretly,   
“Yes sir.” He kept a straight face, he knew what his sister was,   
“Well?”  
“Well it is true sir.” Dungo said, holding Arnold close to him,   
“How is it true? My wife is loyal to me as much as any wife is.” He snaked an arm around her waist.   
“Oh no sir. You are wrong there. I will say two words, Wedding Party.”  
“What about it?”  
“Arnold was conceived there by someone not yourself.” Dungo said, hoping for them to row.   
Mr Rimmer glanced at his wife, “Well.”  
“Well I must have got drunk, as did the other girls,” she made up an excuse,   
“And?”  
“Well,” she glanced at Dungo a smiled evily, “Well its obvious Dungo raped me. Why else would he think Arnold was his? Why would he seem so smug and so sure if it wasn’t him.”  
Arnold glanced up at Dungo,  
“What? You raped her?” Father Rimmer said, gaining closer,  
“No, she controlled me. She restrained me. I could do nothing sir,” He said, knowing he would believe him,  
“You are a man, you would be stronger than her. You make me sick, you incest shit you. You lower classes are all like that.” Father Rimmer said, hitting Dungo. “Out !You disease!”  
Dungo let Rimmer go, stepping back to watch what happened next. The three brothers all took notes. Arnold stood in front of the devil and cowered in fear,  
“You….How dare you make accusations like that of your mother.” Father Rimmer said, hitting Arnold, sending him to the ground. Before Arnold could rise and see where Dungo had gone, Father Rimmer set his older brothers onto him like hounds. They beat him and beat him until he passed out from pain.  
Arnold was screaming for Dungo, but he was nowhere to be seen. Dungo ran off, not wanting to be dismissed from the Rimmer family. He wanted to see Arnold again, even if it would be his final chance to. He knew Arnold would be beaten up, but he had always told him, ‘it will all play out in the end. Just take it for now, your revenge will be taken.’


	4. : Guileless son, each day you grow older,each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold, for the child of my body, the flesh of my soul will die in returning the birthright she stole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dungo had a plan for Arnold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics have changed again...

Arnold was now staying with Dungo for a few weeks whilst the other members of the Rimmer family went on holiday. Apparently, Mrs Rimmer needed pampering after Arnold’s obscene comments. Dungo knew it was the truth and he knew Mr Rimmer knew, but he wouldn’t admit it. He wouldn’t admit that he had married a wife who was promiscuous and married her just for the sex she satisfied him with.

As Dungo washed up some plates which he and Arnold had used, he glanced over at him; sleeping soundly on a compost bag. It wasn’t a proper bed, but better than the floor which he was used to.  
Secretly, since Arnold had been born, he had been thinking about how he could get his revenge on his sister. He couldn’t do anything too drastic, could he? He cloed his eyes and thought of his vengeance.

_Adult Arnold would creep into the house late at night whilst his brother were at work; his mother and social father sleeping soundly in their beds. Arnold would knock over an incense burner which would cause a fire. They would be woken up by the smell of smoke; Mr Rimmer would come down the stairs first to see the fire. Arnold would go behind him and push him down the staircase; instant death. Mrs Rimmer would soon come rushing over, calling after her husband. Arnold would now add his mask, prepare the blade, and then strike. He would kill his own mother; she never cared for him. After killing his parents, placing the knife in his social father’s hands, Arnold would escape out the house before the smoke got too bad and would come to Dungo’s place. Dugo would then tell the fire brigade that the fire was an accident and that Mr Rimmer had tried to kill his wife. One which he nor Arnold could have got to in time.  
Arnold would return to his ‘father’ and would live with Dungo. His brothers would hate Arnold, but this wouldn’t phase him. He had seen death for the first time and no doubt would it be his last. _

“Dungo?” A voice interrupted his dream,  
He turned to find Arnold, waking up from his deep sleep, rubbing his eyes,  
“Yes Arnold?”  
“Why am I here?” he asked, looking around him.   
“well, I want you to stay here with me rather than all alone in the house. Anyway, I can teach you a few things.”  
“Oh really, like what?” he said, almost excited,   
“Well, firstly, how to build a fire.”


End file.
